Roxie's Yearbook Pages
by SuperAlex64
Summary: The end of the school year is almost upon us which mean... Yearbooks are out! And apparently local punk Roxie Bear was involved in the making of those books. Some are impressed, others not so. What does Yogi plan to ask to Roxie? And how does he plan to ask?


**Seriously? More Yo, Yogi!? What is wrong with me?!**

**Just so you know I got the idea for this when my journalism/yearbook teacher was talking about how the yearbook staff used to be able to get their yearbooks early until a parent complained and the voice that the teacher used for that parent was actually spot on to Roxie's. It was scary. **

**And that's why it exists.**

****Roxie Bear, Dickie Dastardly, Cindy Bear, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, and Snagglepuss all belong to Hanna-Barbera****

* * *

"Yearbooks are here!"

At Jellystone High, on this very day, yearbooks are out. So, students can gain the over-priced books for honoring the school year that they were waiting for, assuming they paid for it, of course. The student that worked on the it worked very hard to make it their best work they ever made but, no one worked harder than Roxina 'Roxie' Bear herself. Sure, Huckleberry 'Huck' Hound, a typically calm, blue furred teenaged pup, also worked hard as one of the photographers and it showed but, Roxie practically poured her entire heart and soul into her pages. She knew that as a Valley girl turned punk, people wouldn't think that she could be capable of making, at the very least, decent looking pages for the yearbook but, based on the reactions of the rest of the yearbook staff, she did a great job. Though kids would still judge based on her looks: bright green fur with long gelled spikes on her head as a hairstyle, a black tank top with matching boots and spiky bracelets, a bear trap necklace, purple eye shadow and berry red lipstick; and her attitude. The students here were actually complementing her work, even if it was because the rest of the yearbook staff couldn't but point out the pages that she worked on.

People were actually loving her hard work so, she, like many others, signed the books offered to her.

_"And the teacher said that everyone would hate us for this,"_ Roxie thought to herself with a grin.

Dickie Dastardly, a surprisingly short and loudmouth bully and one of her acquaintances, came up to her, saying, "Cool page," referring to the Fast Club page, which was all about speed and Dastardly happened to be a member, "love the photos of me winning." He had been in a winning streak in the races as of late, so there were plenty of Dickie Dastardly action shots to go around.

"No problem," replied Roxie, "Though you should really thank the photographer."

She then signed his yearbook with, _"You're almost at the top, soon you'll be as awesome racer as your dad- Roxie," _and moved on.

That was when she encountered the Jellystone Mall's junior mall security task force, The L.A.F Squad, basically they handle lost and found cases, which when you really think about it, it's just as lame as it sounds.

There was Cindy Bear, a girl who typically wore a mauve colored jacket with matching scrunchie, white dress with a purple belt and matching white go-go boots, whose only claim to fame is that Calvin Clunk, a famous fashion designer, liked her style and tried to pass it off as his then-new fashion line but then it turned out that she wore pieces of clothing from different labels, pretty much her scrunchie was the only thing she wore that day that was actually from his label. So, basically, ol' Klunk got the pants sued off him and lost all of his credibility.

There was also Yogi Bear, the leader of the group, typically wore a green tank top with a lighter green jacket with yellow pockets and insides, and a pink porkpie hat with matching tie and hi-tops, whose only claim to fame was that he got to meet his idol and impressed him so much that he got a section of the idol's book dedicated to him. But frankly, meeting anyone who talks in a New York bartender type of voice is instantly awesome, even if his partner's lisp was very out-putting and annoying.

They were friends with Huck Hound, a school photographer, Snagglepuss, or simply Snag, a member of the drama department, and Boo-Boo Bear, a skater boy. One wouldn't think that they had any claims to fame, but they kind of do. Huck collaborated with Magilla Ice, a rapper whose slowly losing credibility as more credible rappers are popping up in the charts. Snag accidentally stole Atom Ant's, a world famous superhero, equipment and had a very brief superhero career. Boo-Boo locked a little kid in a room with an evil parrot, but, at least, he's Yogi's best friend.

Roxie had planned on just ignoring them but Cindy called her over so, she walked over to the L.A.F. Squad as if it was the last thing she wanted to do and it was.

"What do you want, Cindy?" Roxie asked, rudely, clearly annoyed while facing her rival.

"My, aren't you sweet?" Cindy asked, her voice just dripping with sarcasm, "I just wanted to let you know that I really loved what you did with the yearbook."

"Really?" asked Roxie, a little suspicious but still thinking, _"Maybe this won't be so bad."_

"But-"

"But?"

"I really hate the color that you used here on this page... The layout here? Puh-leeze!... What's with these photos here? Didn't you have any better photos to work with?... And look at all those spelling mistakes!..."

Essentially, Cindy opened up her copy of the yearbook and proceeded to point out flaws, which were either an oversight or on a page she didn't even work on, all in her annoyingly catty, Valley girl/Southern belle voice.

"Well, if you don't like the work, why don't you go join Yearbook so you can make the lovely pages that could put mine to shame. Oh, right, because it's actually work, too hard for the likes of you.

Meanwhile, Snag showed Huck and Boo-Boo his class photo saying, "They just had to use the photo with my bad side," while Yogi wrote a little something for Roxie in her yearbook.

Back to the girls arguing, Cindy actually said, "Well, at least, I'm pretty."

Roxie, unimpressed, asked, "Really? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything."

Then Yogi came in, saying, "Girls, come on, don't fight over something so contrived," then handed Roxie her yearbook, saying, "Here you go, I signed it."

"Thanks," replied Roxie.

Yogi smiled at her before facing his friends, saying, 'Okay guys, let's go!" pointing up dramatically. He knew that they were about shout a familiar phrase so, he stopped them by frantically shouted, "NO! PLEASE! DON'T SHOUT YO, YOGI! IT'S STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES!," which that did it, they weren't shouting it and they just left.

Roxie took this as an opportunity to read what Yogi wrote without having his friends and Cindy around, bothering her.

_Roxie, wanna go out Friday night?  
-Yogi_

_P.S. I take it you had a great year?_

She had to re-read that several times just to make sure she was reading it right. Figuring that she, in fact, was, she right then had her answer.

...

Later that day, at the Jellystone Mall, in the L.A.F Squad's office, Yogi was busy looking through his yearbook, reading people's notes and signatures when he spotted something written in phlox colored ink:

_Sure_  
_-Roxina 'Roxie' Bear_

Yogi, looking up, eyes widening, said out loud to no one, "She even gave me her number."

**The end**

* * *

**Well, that's it, glad I got that out of my system. Now back to my Cindy Bear fic. See ya later, dudes!**


End file.
